New Beginnings
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: What happens when Blitzkrieg Boys are paired with the Australian all-girls champion team? Chaos! And why does the leader seem familiar to certain lone wolf? There is more than one dark bey? An old foe is back with new twists. KaiXOc and BrooklynXOc TysonXHilary
1. Legacy bladers!

W**hat happens when Blitzkrieg Boys are paired with the Australian all-girls champion team? Chaos! And why does the leader seem familiar to certain lone wolf?**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own beyblade just my OCs**

**First the names and ages**

**Tala Valkov (red)-22**

**Kai Hiwatori-22**

**Abigail Cummings (Bee)-22**

Charlotte King (Cherry)-22

**Spencer Petrov (Spenc)-21**

**Bryan Kuznetsov-21**

**Caitlin king (Kat)-21**

**Ian Papov-20**

**Elizabeth Johnson (Liz)-20 **

"Legacy bladers?"Asked Tala

"Yes you're team is partnered with them" replied Mr Dickenson

"Why?" asked Spencer

"BBA has made a new rule that two teams will combine together to face the challenge" informed Mr Dickenson

"We can't have them pulling us down" replied Ian

"Don't worry about that they are the best team in Australia" reassured Mr Dickenson

"When are they arriving?" asked Kai bored

"Tomorrow" replied Mr Dickenson

The morning Bryan woke up to find the girls had already arrived

"So Australian champions" said Ian trying to start a conversation

"Yes" coldly replied a petite girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Bee" nudged a brunette

"Sorry" replied the girl

"You guys have bit-beasts?"Asked Bryan

"Yes!" exclaimed the brunette "Bee has ice phoenix!Kat has thunder Gargoyle!Cherry has the lightning Pegasus!I have Storm Hawk" she continued

"Calm down Liz" replied the Blonde

"Training starts tomorrow morning sharp at 8" informed Kai and he left the mansion

"Well finally an actual leader who cares about training and winning" smirked Caitlin, which caused Elizabeth to chuckle

"Whatever" shrugged off Abigail and she left.

"You had to?" asked Charlotte and she went after Abigail

"Girls" smirked Ian "_this will be good he thought to himself" _and a devilish plan came to his head


	2. TIE

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE JUST MY OC'S**

The next morning Abigail woke up and went down to find Tala drinking coffee and Kai yelling at somebody on the phone.

"You don't bey much do you?" asked Tala

"No. Only when necessary" replied Abigail

"Wonder who will win Ice or Fire" smirked Tala which caught Kai's attention

"You are insulting me" replied Kai

"Honey! Just because I don't have a big ego to stroke doesn't mean that I'm not good" hissed Abigail

"Let's find out shall we?" teased Tala

The trio went out to the yard where Abigail and Kai took positions.

"3 2 1 let it rip"

"Dranzer Flame"

"Skaði! Freeze breadth "

"Dranzer Gigs"

"Ice burst"

**The two phoenixes fought fiercely for about an hour or so**

"Quit it" yelled Kai who was sweating like hell

"You stop it" screamed back Abigail

"What is happening?" yelled others who had rushed outside after hearing their screams

"Ice phoenix Vs Dranzer" informed Tala casually

"Dranzer Volcano 2"

"Cold spirits"

The two phoenixes collided with each other creating a powerful shockwave which sent Kai and Abigail flying.

"It's a draw" announced Tala which caused the two knocked out bladers to glare at each other

"Anyways we need to make pairs and work on it" informed Elizabeth

"Why?" asked Kai getting up

"According to the rules the pair will represent the teams" replied Elizabeth

"Okay so let's decide it then" answered Caitlin

"Well I went through the data of everyone's strength and weakness and managed to make the pairs" announced Elizabeth

"The pairs are

Tala and Cherry

Spencer and Kat

Ian and Me

Kai and Bee

Well we need another member" informed Elizabeth

"I'll talk to Mr Dickenson about it" replied Kai and he left

**Later that evening when Kai returned**

"So what now?" asked Abigail

"He sent a beyblader" replied Kai

"who?" asked Tala curiously

"Brooklyn" replied Kai gritting his teeth


	3. Brooklyn

**I don't own beyblade**

**Ages**

**Tala Valkov (red)-22**

**Kai Hiwatori-22**

**Brooklyn Masefield-22**

**Abigail Cummings (Bee)-22**

Charlotte King (Cherry)-22

**Spencer Petrov (Spenc)-21**

**Bryan Kuznetsov-21**

**Caitlin king (Kat)-21**

**Ian Papov-20**

**Elizabeth Johnson (Liz)-20 **

**The next morning Brooklyn arrived**

"Kai" smirked Brooklyn

"What?" hissed Kai

"Care for introduction" he replied

"You need one?" interjected Abigail

"Well Hello You must be Abigail the Australian team captain" introduce Brooklyn

"Yes" was the only word she muttered

"Now what?" she asked turning towards Kai

"Well as our team is now complete we will head to Japan tomorrow where Mr Dickenson lays out the further rules" explained Elizabeth

"Great!" replied Caitlin

The next day they arrived at the BBA headquarters all of them were very tired

"Guys" exclaimed Tyson who was busy eating

"You must be the new team" asked Ray who was chatting with Max and Kenny

"Yes" informed Charlotte

"You're the captain?" asked Max

"No" she replied

"Where is she anyways?" asked Elizabeth

"No idea" replied Caitlin

"Just like Kai" answered Tyson

"Not quite" informed Charlotte

**All the teams had gathered into the hall when Mr Dickenson along with Abigail entered.**

"Where were you?" asked Charlotte

"Wandering about" came the reply

"I believe all of your teams are set. Since Legacy bladers are the newest team the championship will be held in Australia. You all will have a month and a half for practice and touring. You all will be staying in Sydney. Separate mansions for the teams." Announced Mr Dickenson "And I'm sure they will more than happy to show you around" he continued pointing towards Abigail and orders. In response she smiled meekly

"I always wanted to visit Australia" exclaimed Hilary

"Why?What is there anyways?" screamed Daichi

"Everything except annoying little Kids" replied Charlotte

Ignoring her Daichi left to join Tyson to eat.

"How can they eat so much?" asked Caitlin

"Well for starters .They don't have to be skinny to actually impress others" smirked Charlotte which caused Caitlin to storm out followed by Charlotte

"Well I heard that you tied with Kai" asked Ray

"Yeah..." casually replied Abigail

"Well they're beys very much alike just the element is different" informed Kenny

"Cool" replied Hilary who left to make sure Tyson and Daichi did not eat too much.

"Your whole team looks powerful" said Max

"As long as Kai and Brooklyn don't kill each other" remarked Ray

"I'm praying to God" joked Abigail

"Where are they?" asked Kenny curiously

"Well Kai thought that the party is dumb so he left. And Brooklyn stayed back at the hotel as he was tired" informed Elizabeth

"Well excuse me I have to go and search for my team-mates" replied Abigail

-x-

**Kai was walking down the corridor when he saw a shadow he turned to face Borris**

"What do you want?" hissed Kai

"New team-mates" teased Borris

"Don't even think about hurting them" replied Kai

"Well well somebody is a bit overprotective. If I were you I would stay away from their captain. "Cooed Borris and he left

"_Stay away from their captain, she seems familiar but why? Who is she?" _Kai thought to himself


	4. Party Mom?

**I don't own beyblade**

**Ages**

**Tala Valkov (red)-22**

**Kai Hiwatori-22**

**Brooklyn Masefield-22**

**Abigail Cummings (Bee)-22**

Charlotte King (Cherry)-22

**Spencer Petrov (Spenc)-21**

**Bryan Kuznetsov-21**

**Caitlin king (Kat)-21**

**Ian Papov-20**

**Elizabeth Johnson (Liz)-20 **

All the teams had arrived at their respective houses. All the houses were connected through small stoned path. It was like a small community. It had a gathering hall and a special practice room. Every team had a time limit for practice.

Inside their residence, Brooklyn was reading a book. Caitlin and Charlotte were watching Television. Tala was drinking coffee and talking to Charlotte. Spencer and Bryan were scolding Ian. Abigail was cleaning her bey parts while Kai was deep in his thoughts when they heard a knock. Abigail opened the door to find a envelope lying on the door-step.

"What is it?" asked Charlotte curiously

"An invitation" Abigail informed

"Your team has been invited to an opening party at the hall. Everyone is requested to come. Alcohol is not allowed. The dress code is Formal" read out Abigail.

"Party!" exclaimed Caitlin

"This is pointless" sighed Kai

"True" agreed Abigail

"Well let's go shopping" exclaimed Caitlin grabbing her bag, pulling Charlotte with her.

"Liz go with them and make sure that they don't cause any trouble" ordered Abigail

"Where are you going?" enquired Elizabeth

"Meeting" replied Abigail and they left.

**Everyone arrived at the party and were enjoying the party when Mr Dickenson arrived with a tall, slender blonde**

"This is Annabella owner of multi-million dollar company and the official sponsor of the tournament" introduced Mr Dickenson

"Hey" greeted Caitlin and Charlotte

"You know each other" asked a surprised Tala

"Yup" replied the girls

"Where is your team captain?" smirked Annabella

"Here" replied Abigail taking a few steps

"Good to see you Bee" she replied

"You too?" exclaimed Tyson

"Good to see you too Mom" greeted Abigail.

"Mom?" yelled Max

"Well it's getting late and I have a meeting to attend .Take care girls" bid Annabella

"Where is Kai and Brooklyn?" asked Mr. Dickenson

"Ummmm I'll go and find out" reasoned Abigail and she left.

**She entered the practice room to find them bey blading.**

"Hey.." she announced "Mr Dickenson is worried sick about you two!"

But they ignored her.

"Stop it both of you" she yelled

But they still ignored her

"That's it I'm telling Mr Dickenson" she threatened

Kai and Brooklyn sighed and called their Beys back

The trio were leaving the practice room when they heard a noise.

"D..i...d yo..u..tw..o..h..ear th..at" stammered Abigail.

Both the boys nodded before they could do anything they were hit on the head and blacked out.

**Inside their residence**

"What is taking them so long?" asked Charlotte

"We searched everywhere they're not inside the campus" informed Tala

**-x-**

**The trio woke up inside a dark room lit up by a small light bulb.**

"What the hell" cursed Abigail

"Tyson?Hiro?" said Kai surprised to see the Granger Brothers

"Kai!" yelled both of them

"How did you get here?" asked Tyson

"I hate to break this reunion but can we first get out of here. The room is creeping me out" replied Abigail

"Um...guys where are our beys?" asked Brooklyn

"They're with me" came a voice from the shadows.

"wh...o ar...e y..ou" stammered Abigail hiding behind Kai

The figure came out of the dark and they instantly recognised him.

"BORIS" hissed Kai

"Missed me?" He smirked.

...x...


	5. dadnapped

**I don't own beyblade**

**Ages**

**Kai Hiwatori, Brooklyn Masefield, Abigail Cummings, Tyson Granger-22**

**Hiro Granger-25**

The figure came out of the dark and they instantly recognised him.

"BORIS" hissed Kai

"Missed me?" He smirked.

"No" replied Hiro

"Well well I must say Abbey you look just like your mother" teased Borris

"Ge...t a..way...fro..m...us..." stammered Abigail who was hiding behind Kai

"Sure thing Kiddo and One last thing Don't try to escape it's pointless" smirked Borris and he left.

As soon as Borris left Abigail's legs gave away and she collapsed and started sobbing

"How do you know somebody like Borris?" asked Tyson

"Tyson!" nudged Hiro

"He...he...is...i..m...y" stammered Abigail

"Just tell me already!" yelled an irritated Kai

"Father. He is my father "Quickly replied Abigail which shocked the others

"Father?" stated Brooklyn in disbelieve

"Yes..." Abigail confirmed

"That's why you seemed so familiar" replied Kai

"I was in the Abbey for a few years but the memories are a bit fuzzy. I was separately trained by him to become his best soldier but I didn't want to help him in his evil schemes so I ran away from him and went to my mother." Explained Abigail.

"Story time's over We have to get out of here" interrupted Brooklyn

"And get our beys back" agreed Tyson.

"Why don't we divide ourselves? I along with Tyson and Brooklyn search our way out while you two get the beys back" Ordered Hiro

"Fine" replied the others in union.

**Back at the campus THE team informed everyone about the trio**

"Hiro and Tyson are also missing" informed Hilary

"But who could've done this" asked Max

"BORRIS" replied Tala gritting his teeth

"Somebody missed me?" teased Borris stepping out of the car

"Where are they?" screamed Charlotte

"Who are they?" replied Borris Calmly

"Why are you here?" asked Mr Dickenson.

"Glad you asked. Well I want MY team to participate two" replied Borris

"Your team?" asked Tala in complete disbelieve

"Yes" replied Borris

"We will see about that later. But first we have more important things to look after" replied Mr Dickenson

"Mrs Cummings will skin us alive if she finds out that Bee is missing" exclaimed Caitlin

"So what now?" cried out Elizabeth

-x-

**Hiro, Tyson and Brooklyn were searching for the exit**

" do you think Borris did with our Beys?" asked Tyson

"I don't know.." replied Hiro

"I have a really bad feeling about this" informed Brooklyn

"Me too" replied Tyson.

"There "pointed Hiro at a small hole in the wall.

...x...

**Kai and Abigail entered a strange room where they found their beys enclosed in a glass container.**

"It will be impossible to break from outside" informed Kai

"What about from inside?" asked Abigail

"But how?" replied Kai

"Our bit-beasts " smirked Abigail

"Okay let's see if they can work from inside" replied Kai

"Um... Kai what the hell is happening?" asked Abigail pointing towards their beys.

**UMM I KNOW THIS IS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT AND NOT GOOD(INTERESTING) ENOUGH I THINK THE STORY IS TAKING A NEW TURN BUT NEXT ONE HAS A SMALL CHIBI SIZED SURPRISE IN IT.(HINT)**

**AND ALSO I'M HAVING TROUBLE BREATHING**

**SO SORRY!**


	6. Another dark bey Loki?

**I don't own beyblade**

"Our bit-beasts " smirked Abigail

"Okay let's see if they can work from inside" replied Kai

"Um... Kai what the hell is happening?" asked Abigail pointing towards their beys.

"It looks like that they're combining" informed Kai

"Combining?" asked Abigail confused

"Yeah "answered Kai

**Both were phoenixes were combining together to form one and suddenly the glasses exploded.**

"Wow" commented Abigail

They collected the four beys.

"Let's get out of here" replied Kai and pulled Abigail outside.

...x...

**The two meet the others by a small spring.**

"What do you mean they combined?" asked Tyson in disbelieve.

"I think we explained enough" argued Abigail.

"So what now?" asked Brooklyn tensed.

"There is a town nearby maybe if we get there.." suggested Abigail

"So want us to walk all the way to near-by town?" asked Hiro

"We have no choice" replied Abigail

"Let's start walking then we have to reach the town before sunset" replied Kai and they started walking.

**...xxxxxxxxxx...**

**Back at the compound**

Everyone had gathered at the hall and were worried sick about the kidnapped bladers.

"Well I've informed BBA about the situation and they sent an agent working on Boris's case to track down them" informed Mr Dickenson

Suddenly the main door opened and a petite girl with orange and green hair and a mischievous grin entered the door.

"Addy?" exclaimed Charlotte in surprise

"Hey MA "greeted the brunette and hugged Annabella

"You're a BBA agent?" asked Elizabeth in disbelieve

"Ms Admeta Cummings care to explain?" demanded Annabella

"Well Grand-pa kind of asked me to keep a check on Borris after he arrived here with new bladers." Explained Admeta

"New bladers?" interrupted Ray

"Yeah" informed Admeta

"So you know where he took them?" asked Kenny

"Yeah...My guess is that there is an old military base a few miles from here. It is a 3 hr drive from here "Informed Admeta

"Let's go then" replied an agitated Tala

"Um... we need permission to enter" explained Charlotte

"Well don't worry about permission I'll handle it" replied Mr. Dickenson

"Then what are we waiting for let's go "exclaimed Max

**Soon Max, Ray, Tala, Charlotte, Kenny and Admeta left.**

**-xxxxx-**

**Hiro, Tyson, Kai, Brooklyn and Abigail were walking down the road.**

"So... Abigail I've heard that you tied with Kai." Said Hiro trying to break the silence

"Yeah.." replied Abigail

"So you're the most powerful in your team?" asked Tyson

"Sadly no. My sister is.." informed Abigail

"What's her bit-beast?" asked Kai curiously

"Loki.." smirked Abigail

"Loki " repeated Tyson

"Yeah..She kinda reminds me of Zeus.." replied Abigail

Brooklyn who was walking alone behind suddenly ran to catch them after hearing Zeus's name..

"Zeus?" he asked in confusion

"Yeah...just like Zeus predicts its opponents move. Her bey can predict as well as mimic her opponents moves. She is too lazy to even think of her own move.." explained Abigail

"But only dark beys can do that" informed Kai

"Yeah...that depends on her mood when she is happy she uses normal moves against her opponents but when she is angry or sad Loki takes over and uses dark powers" replied Abigail

"Where is she anyways?" asked Brooklyn who was suddenly was interested in this new blader

"I don't know .She loves to travel." Replied Abigail

"Why is she absent from the tournament?" asked Hiro.

"Um... She quit blading " answered Abigail.

"Why?" asked Tyson

"UM.. an accident happened and she nearly killed one of our close friends due to Loki's dark powers.. and she feels too guilty to blade anymore.." Sighed Abigail

Suddenly they saw a dark energy coming out of one of the buildings in the town

"What the hell is that?" asked Brooklyn pointing at it

"Let's check it out" informed Hiro and they rushed towards it.

**At the same moment the rescuer's car arrived at the town.**

"What is that?" asked Charlotte

"It's energy coming out of a dark bey.." informed Dizzy

"Like Zeus?" asked Max

"Let's find out..." smirked Tala and they went there.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS MAINLY ABOUT THE OC.**

**BUT IT PLAYS AN IMPORTANT PART IN THE STORY SO I HAD TO PUT IT IN THE CHAPTER**

**THE NEXT FIC WILL BE MORE ABOUT BROOKLYN AND THE OC**

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.**


	7. Devil?

**I don't own beyblade**

**BOTH THE GROUPS MET IN FRONT OF A HUGE DOOR**

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Tyson and rushed to hug Ray, Kenny and Max

"Bee" hugged Charlotte

"Addy?"" asked Abigail surprised

"Abby?" greeted Admeta

"You're back?" asked Abigail

"Yeah..." replied Admeta

"I hate to break this reunion but what is that dark energy?" asked Kai

"It's a dark bey" informed Brooklyn

"Another?" asked Tala

"Let's check it out" ordered Hiro

**They went inside the hall to find two boys battling. One was a short , blonde and another one was wearing a dark hoodie.**

"Go...Hawk! Storm burst!" yelled the blonde

"Devil! Finish him off" replied the hooded figure calmly and with that the hawk beast was covered in a dark fog and it vanished

"Hey! What did you do to Hawk!" yelled the blonde. The hooded figure just smirked and replied "Get lost" which scared the blonde away

"Hey "yelled Tyson

"What did you do with the hawk" added Ray

"Aw... aren't you the champion or something?" smirked the hooded figure

"How did you do that?" asked Brooklyn

"Hey... You're the one with the dark Zeus!Care to challenge me" replied the figure

"Sure" replied Brooklyn calmly

"I don't think that's a good idea" sighed Admeta

"I'll be fine" reassured Brooklyn

**Both of them took positions.**

"**3 2 1 let it rip**

"Zeus, finish him" ordered Brooklyn

"Finishing early? Hell's fury!" exclaimed the hooded guy and with that Zeus was covered in black flames

"We have to do something" said Max

"At this rate Zeus will be badly hurt" informed Kai

"But how is he doing that.." exclaimed Hiro

"It's seems to be a combination of Dragoon, Dranzer, Zeus and Skaði" informed Dizzy

"Combination?" asked Tyson

"Borris" replied Kai "He took our beys and copied our bey's powers" he continued

"Zeus cannot fight the combined powers of these beys" replied Ray

"Both of them are dark beys but Zeus alone is not strong enough he needs help from another dark bey." Informed Dizzy

"Another dark bey?" repeated Max

"Addy" smirked Abigail

"What" hissed Admeta

"Do you have your bey?" asked Abigail

"UM...I ..ha..ve ...i..t b..u" stammered Admeta

"Use it then" growled Abigail

"K" Sighed Admeta and she went over to Brooklyn

"What are you doing here?Get away! This is dangerous for you!" warned Brooklyn

"Awww. Calm down Brookie and trust me" cooed Admeta

"**3 2 1 LET IT RIP"**

"Loki!Bag of tricks" yelled Admeta and with that a shadow appeared behind Zeus and suddenly disappeared and came out from inside of the Devil.

"Zeus! NOW" yelled Brooklyn and with that Zeus sent out a wave of blazing energy and knocked out the Devil from the bey-dish

"We did it!" yelled Admeta and hugged Brooklyn

Brooklyn was taken aback by this sudden movement and tried hard to keep his balance and fell down on her.

The others rushed in to find Brooklyn rambling something and Admeta blushing

"Awww.. bummer I lost" smirked the hooded figure

"Get lost" growled Tala

"I'll see you all again and we'll get even" smirked the hooded figure and he left.

"Now! Can we go home" whined Max

"You guys go back. I'll investigate further" informed Admeta

"Are you sure?" asked Abigail

"Don't worry I'll stay out of trouble" chuckled Admeta

"You?Out of trouble?" Nice one" smirked Charlotte. Admeta just glared in return

"Can I join you?" asked Brooklyn

"UM.. Sure " replied Admeta

**THE GROUP EXCEPT ADMETA AND BROOKLYN ARRIVED HOME**

"Bell" hugged Annabella

"Where is Brooklyn?" asked Garland who arrived after hearing the news of Brooklyn's kidnap

"He left with Admeta" answered Kenny

"Where did they go?" asked Annabella

"Don't know.. She said she would investigate further and he joined her" informed Max

"I'm hungry!" yelled Tyson

"You're always hungry" replied Hilary

**ALL OF THEM WENT TO HALL TO EAT.**

**BROOKLYN AND ADMETA WERE WALKING DOWN **

"You don't talk much" smirked Admeta and nudged Brooklyn

Brooklyn just smiled in return which caused Admeta to blush and look away

**SUDDENLY THEY WERE PULLED INTO A DARK ALLEY**

"What the hell" cursed Admeta who was glued to Brooklyn

"Missed me" came a voice from the dark

"Borris?" asked Brooklyn with confidence

"Guess again" smirked the figure

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	8. Two sides of mine

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

"What the hell" cursed Admeta who was glued to Brooklyn

"Missed me" came a voice from the dark

"Borris?" asked Brooklyn with confidence

"Guess again" smirked the figure coming out of the dark revealing to be the hooded guy from their earlier battle

"What do you want?" smirked Admeta

"Nothing just came here to make a deal" replied the guy

"Deal?" repeated Brooklyn

"I know that both of you have a problem with your dark sides and Borris can help you.." said he

"Get lost" hissed Admeta

"Cranky" smirked the guy taking a step towards her but was stopped by Brooklyn

"I think you should leave" ordered Brooklyn and the hooded guy left.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

_**BROOKLYN P.O.V**_

_You did the right thing said the angel_

_No. You should've finished off the guy said the devil_

_And scare the girl off? Said the angel_

_She is hot said the devil_

_She is sweet soul with a troubled past said the angel_

_You should totally kiss her said the devil_

_You should be a gentle-man said the angel_

_But she likes you she even blushed said the devil_

_So she may not be that type of girl said the angel_

_How do you know that? Said the devil_

_..._

_-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

"You okay?" asked Admeta worried

Brooklyn stepped out of thoughts to see her staring at him. Her eye were completely grey, her cheeks had dimples and her lips were pink

"Yeah.." replied Brooklyn

"Let's head home.." replied

_**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**_

_**The two went home to find that most of the bladers left for sightseeing.**_

"So did you guys find anything?" asked Abigail

"Yeah that creepy hooded guy works for borris" informed Admeta

"Well excuse me I'll go and train" said Brooklyn coldly and he left

"What did you do?" asked Abigail

"Nothing" answered Admeta

"Go and apologize" ordered Abigail

"K" answered Admeta and she left for Brooklyn

Meanwhile Kai was sitting on the sofa and cleaning his bey Abigail went and took a seat beside him.

"You Okay?" asked Abigail worriedly

"Yea.." answered Kai

"A penny for your thoughts" smirked

"How could Borris do that?" replied Kai

"yeah.." agreed Abigail

"It's like being evil is in his blood and his family.." hissed Kai

Tears started to roll down from her eyes when she heard the word 'family'.

Kai soon realized his mistake and pulled Abigail towards him and apologized.

Abigail continued to sob in his chests.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE PRACTICE ROOM ADMETA ENTERED THE ROOM TO FIND BROOKLYN IN HIS DARK FORM DESTROYING THE OBSTACLE COURSE**_

"Hey Brooklyn!" greeted Admeta

"What do you want.." replied Brooklyn coldly

His mind was out of control both of his side were eating his head off and the reason was Admeta

"Are you okay?" asked Admeta

"yeah" replied Brooklyn

"It's the voices telling you to do stuff" she continued

"You too?" asked Brooklyn surprised

"Yeah.." admitted Admeta

Brooklyn could not control anymore and pulled her towards him and started kissing her. To his surprise she kissed back when suddenly Kai along with Abigail entered the room

Both of them quickly separated and started rambling random stuff when Kai informed that they have been asked to join others.

So the four left the room.

...x...

_**A big surprise in the next CHAPTER**_

_**AND ALSO I'M WRITING A NEW FIC**_

_**ITS METAL SAGA BEYBLADE**_

_**RYUUGAXOC**_

_**ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE OC?**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_


	9. CONSTELLATIONS

_**I don't own beyblade**_

So the four left the room.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

"What's the problem?" asked Kai

"Our bit-beast" replied Tala

"What about them?" asked Kai

"They are not responding to our commands" replied Tala

"But why?" asked Abigail

"No idea" replied Charlotte

"Now what?" enquired Brooklyn

"Borris" answered Admeta

"Well we can't just force in" replied Kai

"Yeah!" agreed Abigail

"We break in" suggested Admeta

"Are you out of your mind?" Questioned Tala

"Believe me! She's never in it" replied Charlotte.

"We have no other choice" sighed Kai

"Yahh" clapped Admeta earning glares and weird looks from others.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

_**Admeta, Abigail, Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Charlotte, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny went over to the secret hide-out**_

"Are you sure this is safe" trembled Kenny

"Don't worry about it" reassured Max

"There they are" informed Ray pointing at Borris and a hooded guy following him.

"What is that?" asked Tyson pointing at a blue portal

"Let's check it out" answered Tala

"Yeah.." agreed Kai

They group soon went over it.

"The Bit-beast and the constellation are combining" informed a man wearing a white lab coat

"Good" replied Borris

"Is it finished already" asked the hooded figure

"Have patience my boy" replied Borris

"Done" replied the man and gave the bey to Borris and left.

"Let's go "ordered Borris and the two entered the portal

As soon as the two left the group went over there.

"Constellation?" asked Brooklyn confused

"Combining?" added Tyson

"Let's find out "replied Abigail and jumped inside the portal

_**The others also followed her and jumped inside the portal**_

_**...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**_

_**NOTE- THIS WAS KIND OF AN INTODUCTION FOR TH CROSS-OVER FIC THAT I'M WRITING. IT WILL FOLLOW MY METAL SAGA BEYBLADE'S FIC NAMED DRAGON WARRIORS. SO CHECK IT OUT TOGETHER IT WILL COMBINE INTO ONE FIC. RIGHT NOW I'M WRITING THE OTHER FIC AND AFTER I FINISH I'L START WITH THE CROSS-OVER FIC.**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THE STORY AND ALSO MY OTHER METAL SAGA STORY.**_

_**THANK YOU- GITANJALEE**_


End file.
